


animal nature

by fardareismai



Series: Imagine Claire and Jamie (Prompts from the blog that I have fulfilled) [22]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Married Sex, Missing Scene, Outdoor Sex, Smutlet, book: outlander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fardareismai/pseuds/fardareismai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine the scene in book one where Jamie tells Claire to come to the stables at midday. We the end of it but let's get the beginning and middle please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	animal nature

I had seen Alec stumping up to the castle for his luncheon before I risked going down to the stables to meet Jamie, as requested.

I felt young and carefree, like a girl sneaking out to meet a lover, or like one of the sweet maids who swooned and sighed after Jamie still, in spite of his marriage.

It pleased me absurdly, however, that since our fight about Laoghaire on our first night back, I had never seen Jamie look back at the girls.  His eyes were always on me.

I had, on occasion, noticed that Frank looked.  I had told myself that, so long as his hands did not wander, his eyes could do as they liked, but it wasn’t true. My heart had tightened every time I had seen it, as I wondered if _this_ was the time his body followed his eyes.

I shook my head to dispel thoughts of my husband (my _other_ husband) as I ducked into the warm, dim-lit stable where Jamie waited for me.

~?~?~?~?~

His eyes had lit flatteringly when I’d arrived, and he’d been playful and sweet, sweeping me into a long, toe-curling kiss.  He’d then indicated the hay loft and bowed me up.

He followed me and, as soon as I had crawled into the low space, he was behind me, pushing my skirts up as I knelt four-square.

“Jamie,” I said, as quietly as possible as he lifted his kilt and began to probe.

Something about the nearness of the horses seemed to have affected him, for he took me hard and fast then, like a stallion, with his teeth sunk delicately into the skin at the join of my neck and shoulder.  This assault made me arch against him, the instinct to pull away battling the desire for more.

“Dinna be so loud,” he whispered in my ear, taking his mouth away from my neck for a moment.  “You’ll unsettle the horses.”  He then turned his mouth to the other side of my neck and bit hard enough that I knew there would be a bruise which could not be covered by any of my gowns.

His big hands unlaced the bodice of my dress so that my breasts were free, and cupped them through the thin fabric of my shift, thumbs grazing the nipples to raise them to hard, wanting peaks, then pinching them slightly, making me push back against him, desperate for release.

“Aye, Sassenach,” he whispered into my ear.  “Like that.”

He picked up speed and force and, with a final nearly-painful pinch of my nipple, I shattered around him, the motes of dust in the golden light of the stable becoming stars before my eyes.  I could feel him stiffen behind me as well, but noticed very little until he fell to the side, into a pile of hay, pulling me beside him to curl against him in pleasurable somnolence.


End file.
